Forgotten
by marvel-nerd709
Summary: Everyone gets burned by the fires of fate, but after all is done you have two choices. You can always wait for the fire to die down, or you can rise from the ashes and start your own flame.
1. prologue

_Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction, and I am excited yet extremely terrified. I came up with this idea that maybe Loki had a wife and daughter once. So I am going to put up the prologue first, then you tell me in the reviews if I should keep going with this story or not. Also, I do not own any of the marvel characters. (I really wish I did but I do not.) I only own the original characters that I have created from my awesome, but at the same time completely psychotic mind. So yeah I hope you enjoy! _

Forgotten  
Prologue:

Once there was a beautiful princess named Astrid, and she  
was the goddess of time. Though she still had much to learn from her uncle Thor about fighting, she was exceptionally gifted in elemental magic and combat. But what she was truly known for was not her dark black locks  
from her father, or her beautiful hazel eyes from her mother, but it was her  
ability to see into the past, present, and future. No one else in all the nine  
realms could do this except the Norns.

Her parents, Loki and Eira were very pleased with their little girl.  
So Eira would boast to all she met saying, "My daughter's abilities surpass even the great Norns!" However Loki knew this would anger the  
Norns, so he warned her to be mindful of her words. Though despite his warnings, she still went on. When the Norns heard of this Asgardian girl having greater powers then all of them they became enraged! So they made a plan to get revenge on the Asgardian girl and her disrespectful mother.

So one beautiful night on Asgard, the royal family held a ball in the garden.  
All of Asgard had come to see the fair princess, which they had heard so much  
about from Eira. The royal family came out to the ball, each in their own ball outfits. Thor was in regal golden armor to impress the women of the court; Odin was wearing his usual kingly silver armor; Frigga was wearing a beautiful daffodil yellow gown; Eira was in a white gown that looked as if it was made from the clouds in the sky.; Loki was wearing a emerald green tunic; and Astrid was wearing deep ocean blue gown. They danced, sang and drank for hours on end.

So when Astrid became tired of dancing and talking with her friends, she and her mother went up to the royal chambers to go to sleep. So the Norns dressed as guests, followed them. Now Loki had been awkwardly standing in the background after his spouse and child left, and he was watching other people dance, from the shadows of the garden. Then he noticed that the three party guests that he had been watching for the last couple of minutes were now gone. He looked around the garden but did not see any sign of them. He was a tad bit disappointed that he could not find the three women because they seemed familiar to him. Then it dawned on him. They were familiar to him, because they were the Norns!

He abruptly left the ball to go find his family before it was too late. When he finally got to the chambers he found his wife lying dead on the ground and his daughter struggling in the arms of two of the Norns. But where was the third Norn though? Before he could think of what to say or what to do, Loki heard Astrid scream "FATHER!" Then Loki was hit in the back of the head with a glass vase by Skuld the Norn of the future.

"Should we kill him too?" Asked Urd the Norn of the past.

"No." said Verthandi the Norn of the present, "Loki Laugheyson has done no wrong to us of late. We have no reason to kill him now." Then the Norns left with the struggling Astrid and took her to Midgard. Even with her combat skills she was no match for three powerful Norns.

On Midgard, the Norns mutilated her to be unrecognizable. But still no matter what the Norns did to Astrid, they could not change her raven black hair, or her beautiful hazel eyes. So they wiped her memory, then left Astrid to die in the barren wasteland of uncivilized North America (500 BCE).

After Loki was found by Thor in Astrid's chambers knocked out, he was sent to the healing rooms until he recovered completely from his injuries. Unfortunately though not all injuries are physical, and not all wounds can heal. Loki desperately hung on to the hope that Astrid was still alive. So Loki sent out Odin's best warriors to find her. They searched everywhere in all the nine realms for his loving daughter, but alas she was nowhere to be found. So Loki vowed he would find his daughter, no matter what it took, and one day and bring her home.

~End of prologue~

_So that was the Prologue for "Forgotten". Please REVIEW! (Also please be nice. This is my very first ever fanfiction, and I know it might suck but be gentle.) I do take constructive criticism, and if you have any questions please ask away and I will answer them in the chapters to come hopefully. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ok so here is the first chapter of Forgotten! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything of marvel. I only own the characters that I have created.

Forgotten  
Chapter 1: Astrid's P.O.V.

I do not really know who or what I am. It is 2009 A.D. so I believe it has been about 2509 years since my captors abandoned me in the wilderness of what is now modern day Napa Valley, CA. I do not remember much about where I was taken from, or who my parents were. But the one thing I am certain of is that I am not human. Because the last time that I checked a human should age by every coming and going year. But I only age every couple hundred years.

I used to live with a small Indian tribe called the Chilula tribe for some time. Though once their civilization faded away, I have had to live in the red wood forests of the wine country for the past hundreds of years. But every now and then I will go into the city of San Francisco to get supplies, and see what was going on in the world. So happily enough, today is one of the days when I went to the city. I had not been to the city in a year now, so I want to look my very best.

I am wearing a blue dress that looks like it was made out of moonbeams and my favorite ring that I have had on since I was brought here to Earth. It has a stone of what I think is Moldavite in the middle and two pieces of Quartz on each side. I remember my father giving this ring to me when I was little.

*_The memory is as clear as ice. His smiling face looking down at me, his bright emerald green eyes gleaming with pride. While my mother was standing next to him fiddling with her own ring that she had gotten from him. He knelt down to my height so that he could look into my eyes. Then he said to me, "Astrid this ring will protect you as you go, but you have to ALWAYS keep it on. If you take the ring off then it cannot help you. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded my head in excitement. "Good." He said, now smiling even bigger. Then I remember putting it on, and I have not taken it off ever since.* _

These memories are the things that I hold most dear to me. They come back to me at the most random times, though not all of the memories are good ones. I also remember the death of both of my parents.

* _My mother and I were sitting in my chambers, she was reading me a story before I went to sleep, it was the story of how my mother and father met. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. So my mother got up to get it while I sat on the bed. She looked out, but saw nothing. Then suddenly I was swept from my bed by a strange woman, and then another woman ran at my mother and slit her throat. I tried to scream but the woman holding me covered my mouth. A few minutes later, just as we were about to leave my father busted through the chamber door. I began to struggle even more than I had already been to try and warn my father about the woman behind him with the weapon. But I was to late. She hit him in the back of the head and killed him.*_

I realized that I was now at the bus stop on the highway to get to the city. The bus came by once every thirty minutes so I hoped that I would have to wait a long while. Then as if right on queue a white bus came from around the corner. I stepped on the bus as it stopped, paid the bus driver, then took the only seat left next to a man that smelled heavily of cologne. I tried to ignore the smell the best I could, because now I wanted to think about getting my new hunting knife.

Over the many years of living in the forest, I have become very adept with a bow and arrow. I have made the habit of killing the game that I am hunting quickly by shooting it right in the hear with one arrow every time, so it doesn't have to suffer. Then I would cut out all of the good meat and cook it. It is always a difficult task, but in the end it is worth it. I was shaken from my thoughts. The bus had finally stopped. We were now in San Francisco.  
~End of chapter one~

So that was chapter one. I hoped you liked it! If you did please REVIEW. Thanks for reading, and I will try to keep up with uploading new chapters, but I am going on a cruise to Alaska for two weeks so it may be difficult. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you for the follows and favorites, it means a lot to me that some other people like my idea. So here is another chapter that has to do more with how Loki feels about this whole situation. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of marvel's characters, I only own the original characters that I have created.

Forgotten:  
Chapter 2 Loki's POV

Today is the day of the year I hate the most. Today is the 2,512 anniversary of the day my wife was killed, and my daughter was taken from me. I have always hoped that Astrid was still alive, but then I think about what the Norns must've done to her. I mean… there was no reason for them to keep her. They most likely saw her as a threat and killed her. Or they could have kept her all these years...I shook the thought from my head immediately. This was all just wishful thinking. My beloved Astrid probably died a long while ago. And even if she was still alive right now, the Norns probably tortured her brutally. Astrid would not be the same care free little girl he once knew. No, she would be broken, and scarred. For these reasons, the Norns would pay.

After I gave up hope of ever finding my sweet Astrid, I decided I would look for the next best thing… her kidnappers. But alas that was not working out very well, for the Norns were clever. Even my best men could not find them. As of late, a young Asgardian solider named Einar came to me and asked if he could have my blessing to go on a quest to look for the Norns. I warned him that no one had seen the Norns for many centuries, but in the end I still gave him my blessing. It has been about 4 years since then, I am not sure if-.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by my brother barging into my room. His golden lock flowing down from the top of his head to his elbows, his eyes blazing. He knew very well that when I was in my chambers I didn't like to be distributed, and now I was enraged. "Thor, if this is about you winning some idiotic sparring game, I swear I am going to-"

"Brother" Thor said, with a sense of urgency that made me stop in my tracks.  
"He has found them." I didn't have to think for even a second to know exactly what he was talking about. Einar had found them. He had finally found the Norns!

"Where are they?" I said. I was still in shock. I could finally find out what happen. I could finally get closure. But I am not sure if that is good, or bad.

My brother stayed silent. "Where are the Norns?!" I repeated, starting to lose my patience. I usually keep up a very good facade, but now I was showing all of my emotions at once. Shock, anger, annoyance, and most of all fear. I was afraid of what the Norns were going to tell me about my daughter. I was afraid that they were going to tell me that she is gone. That she died a horrible, painful death.

"They are all in different cells of the dungeon." Said Thor. He had worry written all over his face.

"Then take me to them then." I finished.

Ok so I know this chapter was kind of short and I am sorry. Also like I said before, I am leaving to go to Alaska tomorrow so I may not be able to upload until Tuesday. Please REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys so here is the third chapter of Forgotten. It is about to start get interesting so please just bare with me. Thanks!

Forgotten Chapter 3: Loki's P.O.V.

"Brother I need you to understand that this will not be easy." Thor paused, "and you may not find what you are looking for."

"I am well aware of the risks Thor." I said flippantly. My brother and I were now standing outside of the cells for the Norns. As I looked in I saw that they all had the same expressionless look on their faces. The first Norn I was going to talk to was Urd, the Norn of the past. Urd looked to be a harmless old woman. With her pure white hair, and sweet looking blue eyes that looked like a gentle ocean wave, but all too quickly she can turn into a viper, and those blue eyes turn into a terrible blizzard. She can take everything that you have done in the past and use it against you. She looks the weakest out of the Norns, but truly she is the most malicious and cruel of them all.

I walked into the cell with a protection spell at my disposal. After all, the Norns were some of the most powerful beings in all of the nine realms, so what could it hurt? I sat down in front of her on a chair, while she sat on her bed. Four glass walls surrounded us both, and just outside of the walls are now my brother Thor, my father Odin, and all of the guards in the palace.

I was the first one to speak,"Where is she?" I inquired, keeping my facade calm and collected. She replied with her raspy voice barely at normal volume.

"Loki Odinson, you look stressed, that is not good at all. Maybe after we are done here your wife can give you a back rub. Oh wait, that's right! Your wife is dead." She said chuckling menacingly. "All you have left is your beloved daughter which you hope to find by getting me and my sisters to tell you where she may be...That is of course 'if' she is still alive." She finished " Are you going to tell me the information I need voluntarily or involuntarily Urd?" I asked trying to keep my calm expression as she pushed all of my buttons.

"I could…" she said, "but where is the fun in that?" She looked at me with a certain twinkle in her eye that assured me that this interrogation was going to be a long battle.

"This isn't about 'fun' Urd. I just want to know what happened to my daughter." I said desperately looking over at my father, only to find him staring coldly at Urd. My father had a bond with Astrid that was very strong, and he was hurt badly when she was taken. I turned back to Urd now, who was running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you truly want to know the truth? Because let me tell you right now trickster, the truth does not always bring peace. You may regret me telling you this."

"Tell me."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. I still don't think you're ready to hear this." She said again. I was starting to lose my patience. I walked over to her and said in a lower voice, so only she could hear me. "Tell. Me. Now."

"Be careful what you wish for young prince." There was a long moment of intense silence. Then she smiled. Not at all like the smile she was using before, this smile was a evil smile that was the most sadistic smile I had ever seen. Then I realized that I had just made a big mistake. "We tortured her brutally." She said, "With knives, saws, whips, and many other devices that you could never even imagine in your worst nightmares." I must have looked horrified because she smiled even wider then went on. "Oh I'm sorry, is that not what you wanted to hear? Were you expecting me to tell you that she was completely fine? Did you really think we would not eliminate any sign of a threat? Well if you even thought that we didn't kill her even for a second, than you are terribly naïveté." She looked self satisfied. I smiled then, I then started to laugh. It was a joyous laugh that shook throughout my whole body. Being the god of lies most defiantly has its advantages. One of which is that I can tell when even the best of liars is lying. This was one of those situations. Meanwhile sitting behind me was a thoroughly confused Norn, along with my father, brother, and the guards. No one except me knew the reason I was laughing, and I truly didn't care. I was to happy to care. Eventually I composed myself and turned to Odin.

"Father I need you to send for Einar. I have a job for him." I said still giddy with excitement. I started to walk out of the cell,

"Wait Loki we are not yet finished here. Why were you laughing?" She said still in much confusion.

"Because Urd, You lied to me. My daughter is alive." I finished my sentence then walked out of the cell. I heard Urd scream in frustration and defeat.

"LOKI! YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER!" I simply laughed, then left the dungeons.

Well that is the end of chapter three. I am just back from Alaska and it was AWESOME! Please REVIEW it really helps me out. :D


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I thought that now I should change things up a little bit and introduce Einar. So... Enjoy!

Forgotten

Chapter 4: Einar's P.O.V.

I was in the sparring ring with my companion and dearest friend Garik. We were training in combat with both of our swords raised. My golden blonde hair, short and thick not even coming past my chin; and my crystal blue eyes teasing my opponent with every playful glare. I could tell that this fight was going to be fairly interesting. I am not one to boast about my skill set, for I like to be humble but I have to admit that at most times I go undefeated in a fight. But regardless of my skills Garik still refuses to stop sparring with me. Even if I beat him every time.

Garik is a very strong warrior; he has a dark ebony complexion and chestnut colored eyes. He sometimes can be very arrogant when fighting, but he is still at the same time he can be nice and funny. He tends to be the kind of man that attracts all of the women to the sparing ring. They drool over him whenever he trains with me. However sometimes this comes to my benefit because I can find myself a nice little maiden to court. Unfortunately though these relationships never do work out well, mostly because the maidens still obsess over Garik no matter what I do. But this ongoing problem surprisingly does not damage our friendship in the slightest. Sometimes it even motivates me even more to fight harder. "Come on Einar, stop daydreaming so I can finally win."

Just as we were about to start a scrawny man came up to me and asked, "Are you Einar?"

"Yes." I said, "I would suppose I am." The man looked relieved.

"I have been looking for you for the longest time! Prince Loki requests your presence." He finished.

"Well Garik, we shall resume this fight later. Until then," I paused looking at his disappointed face, "be safe and don't do anything to reckless." Garik was known for sometimes "accidentally" wreaking havoc in the villages and down by the lake here in Asgard.

"I will try my hardest Einar." He said jokingly while plastering a wide smile on his face. I smiled back at him then turned to the messenger.

"Let us go then." With that the man led me back from the sparring ring, through the gardens, past the many halls of the place until we came to the wing that held all of the royal chambers. We passed many large wooden doors before we stopped at the last one in the hallway. The man gently knocked on the door three times before the doors opened by themselves. There standing alone, next to the massive book case, in a black tunic was Loki. He looked up and motioned for me to step inside and sent off the messenger. After he left the door closed and all was quiet. "Why have you summoned me Prince Loki? Have I done something?" I said, with growing concern. Loki looked at me with his emerald green eyes, and he chuckled.

"No Einar you have done nothing wrong." He started to walk in a circle around me, almost as if he were inspecting me. "I have summoned you because I have a task for you. After you brought the Norns to us, we put them in cells and I interrogated them. And after a long while of...'persuasion' we have figured out the location of my daughter, Astrid." He said with glee and triumph oozing from his voice. "She is on Midgard, in a place called California."

"That is good that you have found your daughter my prince, but what does this have to do with me?" I said in confusion.

"I need you to find her, and bring her to Asgard. You have showed so much potential, and I believe that you are just the right person for this important task at hand." He said. I was about to question him as to why he could not do this himself, but then I figured it to be unwise, so I agreed to this quest. "Good man. You shall be rewarded handsomely for this task." He said.

"My prince I do not wish to be paid for this quest. To bring back the princess of Asgard is reward enough." I said. Loki tried to insist on giving me money or jewels but I refused to take anything.

"Fine. I will tell Heimdall to prepare the Bifrost. Now go and pack for a long journey, and Einar...be ready for anything."

So next I'm going to do an Astrid P.O.V. where she meets Einar, and there is going to be a fight part. So to say the least the next chapter will be very interesting. Lately I have been suffering from some insomnia issues so I am sorry that I am posting these new chapters at like 2:00 in the morning. But anyway please REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here it is! Now in this chapter I mention a Nix. In Norse Mythology a Nix is like a cross between a mermaid and a siren. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 5: Astrid's P.o.v. **

** It has been a week since I have come back to the forest, my home. The trees that tower over me are my shelter, and the ground is my bed, the river is my shower. Sometimes it is hard, and most times I am barely surviving. But I like being able to live on my own, and not depend on money or possessions. Right now I am tracking a wounded doe from the tree tops. She was injured by a wolf but she managed to get away from it. As she limps along I knock my arrow in my bow. I positioned myself from my perch in a tall tree, I pulled back the string, and then I let the arrow fly to its mark. I watched as the doe fell to the forest floor below me, I quickly jumped down from the branch on which I had been sitting just a moment ago. I came up to the doe to see that my arrow had struck her right in the forehead. I took my arrow from her skull, and then hoisted her up on my back so I could carry her back to camp.**

** Now for any normal human being it would be terribly difficult to carry a whole doe over their shoulder. But I am not a human being, and I am by no means normal. As I walked I started to have the overwhelming feeling that I was being watched. I stopped and looked around, but I saw nothing. "Strange..." I said to myself. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me, I spun around and dropped my doe. I then raised my bow with an arrow knocked, ready to fire. What I saw next surprised me; it was a man in a light brown tunic with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I abruptly turned away and ran. I have remained in the forest undisturbed for a very long time and I do not plan on being discovered by the public now or ever. As I sprinted away I looked back over my shoulder I saw him running after me. I started to panic so I looked for any sort of escape. I only saw trees around me so I climbed up into one of them and jumped from tree to tree. **

**I stopped on a branch and looked back again thinking that I had surely lost him. But he was still right there behind me, so I was about to jump on to another tree, but the flimsy branch that I was crouching on broke under my weight. I ungracefully fell seven feet to the ground, where my pursuer was. As I hit the ground I pain shot through my left leg, but I got up and kept running as he started to gain on me. When he was almost upon me I stopped dead in my tracks and swung a fist right at his face, and he barley dodged it. I sent another one, but he grabbed my hand before it could make contact. From there I twisted his arm and kneed him in his stomach, after that I swept him off his feet, and flipped him on his back, then ran. But he grabbed my ankle and tripped me, pulling me back towards him. I swiftly kicked his arm away from my ankle and starting sprinting again. **

**I soon came upon the part of the forest which I call "death drop". Because it is an area in which there is a quite large stone cliff, and I was standing near the edge if it. I turned around to check if the man was still behind me just in time to be tackled and thrown over the side of the cliff. I was falling through air preparing myself for impact with the river rapids below me, but I was suddenly caught. I looked back up to see that the man, who had been chasing me, now had a tight grip on my hand. His tan calloused fingers wrapping around my daintier pale one, his blue eyes looked pained as he tried to pull himself and me back up onto the ledge. **

**"Are you ok?" He asked in genuine concern. **

**"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I said. He looked down at me and was about to reply when suddenly his fingers slipped, but he caught the ledge again before we fell. **

**"I know you are probably very confused Astrid and I promise I will answer all of your questions, but first let me pull us both up before we fall to our deaths." He said. How did he know my name?! Before I could attempt to solve this riddle at hand, my hand started to slip from his grip. I looked in terror up at him and he tightened his grip, but alas my hand fell from his. As the rapids of the river started to come up to meet me I heard him scream, "ASTRID!" Before I plunged into the cold fast moving current. I tried desperately to swim to the shore, and keep my head above the chilling water. But eventually I gave up and fell into the depths of the river, losing all feeling, and going into darkness.**

**As the darkness consumed me I was lost, wandering around in the nothingness until I came to a distant memory from my old life. ****_I was a little girl and I only looked to be ten human years old. My father and I were riding horses through the meadows of the palace following a calm stream. We were chatting about many things going on inside of the castle. When out of the blue I heard someone crying. I said to my father, "Do you hear that?" _**

**_"No." he said, "What is it?"_**

**_"It sounds like someone is crying." I said. I turned my steed toward the peculiar sound. I came to a beautiful waterfall, it had a rockslide and there were huge boulders on either side of the waterfall. I inspected each boulder and heard the sound get louder as I neared the last one. When I came to it I saw a Nix with her luminous blue tail being smashed under the rock, she hissed viciously as I knelt down beside her. _**

**_"It is ok," I said in a calming voice. "I am not going to hurt you. I am going to lift this boulder off of you. Any objections?" She nodded her blonde head warily giving me the ok to start. I motioned my father to come over to where I was, and then I explained the plan to him. He agreed to help me move the rock but he told me to get away from the Nix once she was free. Then we spent the next ten minutes moving the boulder until finally we pushed it away. Once it was gone the Nix crawled back into the stream under the waterfall, then I walked back to my horse and climbed on. I glance at the waterfall one last time before we left, and just above the water line I saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at me. Then I heard a timid musical voice inside of my head. _**

**_"Thank you. I am forever in your debt." Then we rode back to the palace with another interesting tale to tell. _**

** Alright I know this was a long chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good. As always, please REVEIW and I will do the next chapter in Einar's P.o.v.! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I have been very sick for the last couple of days. :( So please forgive me! Here is the next chapter so enjoy!

I hung there from the rocky cliff trying to figure out what to do in the situation at hand. I could pull myself back up onto the ledge, then go fishing for her body and pray that she was still alive. Or I could dive after her, save her life, and try not to die in the process. Both of those sounded like horrible choices, just then I saw her start to sink below the surface of the river. So I immediately jumped from the cliff into the raging white rapids below. "Well, if I die then I will proudly die a heroic death." I said aloud to myself before I fell to my doom. As soon as I hit the water I was jerked about, I hit rock after rock until I thought there would be no end to the immense pain I felt in my chest as I tried not to breathe in water from the river. Its white waters were about to make me give it all up and swim back to shore empty handed. (If I could get there of course...)

Then I slammed into something in the water that was not like any rock I had collided with before; it was small and light so I picked it up, and sure enough it was Astrid lying limp in my arms. For a moment I was relieved, but it ended all too quickly because that is when I noticed that she was not breathing. As fast as I could I fought against then current attempting to get back to the shore. Finally I won the harsh battle and reached the shoreline with Astrid in my arms. I gently laid her on the soft pebble beach had in the forest just awhile before. Her black hair was surrounding her head like a halo of smoke. I again began thinking of what I could do to save her; she looked like she was already in death's terrible grip. I checked her pulse to find that it fortunately was still a faint thump. I then leaned over her lifeless figure and stated to perform C.P.R., I pressed down on her chest multiple times but to no avail. I tried this a couple of times more until finally on the third try she expelled water from her throat. I let out a sigh of relief as she started breathing again. She slowly opened her eyes; she looked around for a minute probably trying to figure out what was going on, until she focused on me.

"What the hell...?" I suddenly realized how close in proximity we both were and moved over to her side. She tried to move; as she sat up she winced so I put my hand on the small of her back to steady her. I slowly lowered her back to the ground, " Don't move Astrid, you are only going to hurt yourself." She looked at me with caution and curiosity; she seemed to be putting the pieces together.

"You saved my life." She said in gratitude. "Why?" I started to look her over to see how badly she was hurt; she seemed alright until I moved down to look at her left leg. Where her once pale white skin had been, it was now very red and swollen. I touched it softly to assess the injury, she gasped loudly. She started to pull away from me, I could see that she was in a lot of pain.

"Astrid you need to listen to me I am not trying to hurt you I am trying to help you ok?"

"If you want to help me, then tell me, what is going on?!" She said scooting further away from me. I sighed I have to tell her the truth; she has the right to know. I said in a calm voice,

"You are the daughter of Loki Laugheyson, and I have been sent by him to come take you home."

She stared at me in disbelief, " My father?... He is dead though... He died right in front of me!"

"No Astrid, your father still lives. He has been searching for you, and your captors for a long time."

"Truly?" She asked, "How do I know you are not lying?"

"I can prove it." I pulled a green silk pouch from one of the pockets of my tunic. Loki gave it to me if I needed to prove to her my story was true. I handed it to her, "Your father told me to give this to you." She took it from my outstretched hand. She peered into the pouch and gasped; I had not been allowed to look in the pouch so I was very intrigued to see what was inside. She immediately shut it and looked up at me,

"What is your name? If I may ask." She said with interest.

"I am Einar son of Ivar." I said proudly, she looked at me for a moment sizing me up.

"Where is my home exactly?" She said in curiosity, "I remember what the palace looks like but I can never recall the name." I was somewhat astonished by this, what else does she remember from her past?

"It is called Asgard, speaking of we need to get you to the Bifrost site." She looked at me wide eyed.

"The Bifrost? What is that?"

"It is a rainbow bridge that can take you from one realm to another." She seemed to still be confused, but I could explain it better some other time. "Here take my coat it is starting to get colder from the wind and you will get hypothermia. Also what are we going to do about your leg, I believe it is broken quite badly." She looked down toward it for a second then back up at me.

" I can fix it." She said. I tried to protest but she started to mutter some words of magic and her hands started glowing. When she stopped, her leg was completely healed. I stared in amazement.

"Well then...shall we go?" I said awkwardly.

"We shall." She said then smiled standing up with no pain, she started walking. I ran right after her and we started to go toward the Bifrost.

So that was my chapter for today I am going to try to post another tomorrow because I am starting to feel better but I am going to wait and see. Again I am sooooooo sorry for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger for so long! Thank you so much for all the love I have gotten so far! And as always REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am starting to feel better, I am still not 100% yet but it is getting there. So any way thanks you so much! Here is another chapter.

Forgotten:  
Chapter 7 Astrid's P.O.V

The breeze was starting to get stronger by every mile we walked through the vast forest, soon the sun leaned heavily to the west. "How far until we reach the... What is it called again?"

"It is called The Bifrost, Astrid. "He said pausing to look out into the gloomy distance."Too far to get to before nightfall. We should set up a fire before we freeze to death. You go gather sticks while I find us some food." He finished and turned around to look for his sword. But I certainly did not just want to be sent away to gather sticks when I could kill a full grown buck with one shot of my bow and arrow. So naturally I did what anyone in my position would do... I conjured his sword to my hand. (Ok maybe not what everyone would do, but at least it would get his attention.) He turned back around to find me smiling while twirling his sword in my finger tips. He sighed frustrated and said, "I need that, could I please have it back."  
I said back with a smirk on my face, "Well I would give it back to you, but if I did, all we would have for dinner is berries."

"You shouldn't doubt my skills, Astrid." He said his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And you also shouldn't doubt mine, give me until sundown to catch us dinner and you find sticks." I said looking at him strait in the eyes. He still seemed not sure so I kept going. "I know these parts and its secrets better than anyone on the planet." He finally caved in with that.

"Fine, but you better bring in some very nice fish when you come back." He said as he began to pickup branches from the ground.

"Oh I will do much better than that, I will be back shortly." I said grabbing my bow and arrows, I tossed him his sword back and off I went. Walked for half of a mile before I reached a good strong tree to perch myself on. I climbed up to exactly where I wanted to be. Suddenly a beautiful doe came into a clearing, her pelt had a glow to it and she looked to be a little bit on the leaner side, but I figured this is the best I am going to get. So I knocked my arrow in the string, pulled it back all the way to my ear, then I let it fly. As usual it hit its mark, and went into one eye and out the other. I then hoisted young doe onto my back, and walked back to camp. When I got back Einar had built a nice strong fire. He was sitting with his back to me tending to the fire. I coughed to make my presence known; he turned abruptly around and stared in complete shock.

"It would seem that I have underestimated you, Astrid." He said helping me get the doe off of my back.

"It would seem you have." I said taking out my hunting knife from up my sleeve. I began to take out the appropriate amount of meat for a meal. "So tell me Einar, what is your story?"  
Einar said, "It is a tale that is very long and a bit hard to tell."

"Well we have quite a while, and I think I can take it." I said.

"Very well." He said pausing looking around. "Well it all starts in the realm of Asgard..."

_

Well that is it! As usual please REVIEW! :D


End file.
